sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Hirsch
| cityofbirth = Wauwatosa, Wisconsin | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder / Winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2003-2005 | youthclubs = Indiana Hoosiers | years = 2005-2008 2008-2014 2014-2016 2016-2019 | clubs = Winston Beach Kirstenburg/Western Sun Little Rouge CGC Red Stars | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Anthony Joseph "Tony" Hirsch (born January 30, 1984) is an American-born Gregorian former footballer who played his entire professional career in St. Gregory as a right-sided midfielder and winger. Hirsch was born in Wauwatosa, a suburb of Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and moved with his family to Warner Bay, St. Gregory, at age 13. He attended Thomas Warner High School and played both soccer and baseball. College career Hirsch attended Indiana University and was a member of the Hoosiers' national championship winning seasons of 2003 and 2004. He graduated in 2005 and elected to return to St. Gregory rather than declare for the 2005 MLS SuperDraft, despite three of his Indiana teammates being selected by MLS teams that year. Club career Winston Beach Hirsch was approached by several SGFA clubs before eventually signing a three-year contract with Winston Beach on September 5, 2005. Hirsch was moved to right wing midway through the 2006-07 League A season, following an injury to Leon Dodson that forced the club captain into premature retirement. With Hirsch filling Dodson's role, Beach went on to win the League A title, the club's first trophy. On January 12, 2008, Hirsch suffered a sprained ankle during a match against Otway Town and missed the remainder of the 2007-08 season. He expressed his desire to re-sign with Winston Beach at the end of the season but the club declined the option on his contract. Kirstenburg/Western Sun On July 28, 2008, Hirsch signed a one-year contract with League B club Kirstenburg A.C., who would go on to re-brand the following year as Western Sun. He was named club captain in the summer of 2010. Hirsch was named Player of the Year for the Suns in 2013-14, however the club struggled, winning just four matches all season and were knocked out in the first round of the SGFA Cup. They finished last in League B and were relegated to League C. Little Rouge It was reported on July 7, 2014, that Hirsch would return to League A for the first time in 6 years by signing with Little Rouge. He made his debut for the club on October 11 in a 2-1 win over Union Town. CGC Red Stars On June 29, 2016, Hirsch signed a one-year contract with CGC Red Stars of League B. Retirement Following Red Stars' defeat in the 2019 promotion playoff final at the hands of Eventide, Hirsch announced his retirement from football. Personal life Hirsch grew up a keen supporter of auto racing. He was named after Anthony Joseph ("A.J.") Foyt and wore shirt number 14 in his honor. Category:Player pages Category:CGC Red Stars F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:K-burg Pride F.C. players Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:Retired players Category:People from the United States Category:People from Warner Bay